Nyx Astraea
Nyx Astraea is a Huntress dropout and was the fourth member of Team CRVN. Unlike most others, Nyx possesses no singular weapon and instead relies on the various dust at her disposal. Having been raised in Magacia, she specializes in dust usage and carries the will of her foster father and teacher. Following the fall of Beacon, she returned to Magacia to continue her research with Volcana. Appearance Nyx has purple hair falling straight down her back, tied near the end with a lime hairtie. Unkempt and long, it normally frays outwards at various points, and her long bangs are parted to the side of her face. Her eyes are a misty green, almost always wide with curiosity and wonder. She'll often blink twice when surprised. Many of her acquaintences consider her a cute airhead, as well as someone who could be beautiful if she put more into her appearance and mannerisms. Even so, she remains undeterred in her habits. Her usual clothes consist of a loose purple shirt and black shorts. Vertically striped black stockings run down her legs into white loafers. On top of it all, Nyx wraps a purple cloth jacket open, tied around her with a loose belt holding a small bag on her back. The bag holds satchels and vials of various dust, often clinking around as she moves about too much. The insides of her jacket are lined with small glass balls of dust meant for quick access. Personality Nyx was one of the more easygoing and outright direct students due to her limited understanding of social cues. She often spoke out with little hesitation, unable to show tact in her words. Her strange demeanor often repulsed a good number of people. For those who stuck around enduring her odd tidbits, Nyx held them near and dear to her heart. For her, abnormality was something to be admired. Contrary to her namesake, Nyx often sleeps much earlier in the day than most, falling into an unshakable slumber. Despite going to bed so early, Nyx wakes up much later often finding herself unconscious for about 10 hours a day. She considers anything less to be sleep deprived, and ends up slightly more lethargic than normal. Even with a full night's sleep, she seems to tire extraordinarily easily from every tasks. Nyx shows a high tolerance for anything that would disturb the average person's night, easily slumbering through any sort of clamoring and on the most uncomfortable surfaces. She's a lover of all foods and sweets to be found. She often steals food from her friends, claiming that for some strange reason food always looks tastier when it belongs to someone else. She eats an impressively large amount for her small stature, leaving others unsure where it all goes. Nyx often purchases "exotic candy" from online retailers, which only she seems to enjoy. Whether it's pomegranate or almond buttercup ice tea flavored, she'll pop it in her mouth without hesitation. She takes on the odd hobby of cataloguing all her new meals and sweets in a small brown journal hidden somewhere in her cloak. Though not much of a reader herself, Nyx dreams of becoming a writer one day, hoping to tell her stories to people around the world. While her usual practice is scribbling down random thoughts and notes in her notebook, she spends once or twice a week sitting in quiet isolation writing down every event that's happened to her in recent memory. She's rather embarassed to share this interest and her future aspirations with other people. Nyx has the unfortunate trait of wandering off by herself, seemingly vanishing from present company without warning. This problem is further instigated by her horrible sense of direction. Despite how often she gets lost, those familiar with her have learned not to worry as Nyx always finds her way back in the end. On these strange but short journeys, Nyx usually picks up a souvenir that piques her interest, such as colorful objects and oddly shaped rocks. She always records them in her journal, and keeps most of them in a box underneath her bed. History Nyx was raised in the isolated community of Magacia, a city of research and archaeology. Without parents or any family, she grew up under the care of an elderly man named Valen along with several other orphan children. As a child, she took a great deal of interest in his experiments and findings about dust reactions and aura, watching him work during the days and nights. As she grew older, Nyx learned that he was an old man of many achievements, but stepped away from the doors of fame. He preferred living a quiet life of peace and love for his foster children. Under his guidance, Nyx began to learn about the mystic substance known as nature's wrath and continued to assist him with his work. From compositions and types to reactions and elements, she and her siblings began to grasp the concepts Valen had spent his life researching. Much to the dismay of the other children, Nyx would often snack on the various candies lying around their home, failures from Valen's hobby as a sweets enthusiast. The two shared their same horrid taste, enjoying one after another of the same treats others could only look at in awe. In these slew of events and time, Nyx grew closer to Valen than her foster siblings. As the passage of time continued, their beloved foster father grew elderly. Even so, he seemed full of life like always. Valen's death came suddenly, shocking all of Ravenwood. Though no one else seemed to notice, Valen had felt his life nearing its end after years of experimentation and exposure. The funeral was a large procession with both famed and nameless individuals alike. They grieved at his untimely death and the loss of a revolutionary scientist and researcher. Following his wishes, Nyx made a case for herself and began following the path of a Huntress to see the world. At the academy, she would meet her partner Vesper Alice in the initiation and later join Team CRVN. After the fall of Beacon, Nyx returned home to Magacia. She would come under the employment of an organization known as Volcana that would make use of her experience in Valen's research and further her own understanding of dust and aura. Weapons Unlike most students, Nyx doesn't possess a signature weapon. She instead relies on dust and her semblance to get by. Semblance Night Veil She possesses a semblance is known as Night Veil. By focusing her mind and shaping her aura, she can emit a pitch black mist with star-like lights that absorbs light and the sounds that pass through it. Nyx possess some degree of control over the veil, capable of shaping the mist into different forms and directing its flow. Once she takes her mind off maintaining it, the veil acts just like most gases, moving by the wind and disappearing in a few moments. While the veil has no definitive shape like most gases and vapors, she often forms it into concepts familiar to her including small animals and basic shapes. The veil is easily imbued with dust, gaining elements akin to the dust type. It acts as a conduit for these elements, such as material to burn for fire or a containment vessel for water. The veil lasts for a few moments before disappearing on its own. However, Nyx herself is not immune to the effects of Night Veil and physically exerts herself in order to create it. It's existence is an extension of herself, and maintaining the shape and movement takes away from her own mental and physical abilities. She has a hard time running or any sort of highly coordinated movement or thought while in action. While it remains a joke that this is the reason she eats and sleeps so much, a few believe there's good precedence behind this possibility. The production of the veil and its existence robs Nyx of her body's heat and energy; prolonged and excessive usage brings the risks hypothermia and both physical and mental exhaustion. She compensates this by fusing a portion of dust into the composition of her projections to decrease the stress on her body. The Veil takes a bit of Nyx when it's released, 'returning' it to her once it disperses. Due to this, she is able to gather the same basic information of her Veil's experiences once it returns to her. For example, if she released a bird formed of the Veil into the sky, she would be able to recall its sights once the Veil returned to her body. Abilities Without a weapon or physical stature, Nyx falls into the role of a backliner. She supports her allies from a distance, covering their blind spots and launching attacks on enemies over a range. She utilizes her veil semblance as a conduit and dust to attack. Her basic arsenal consists of infusing dust into projectiles created from her veil, allowing her to create fireballs, aero blasts, lightning bolts, and so forth. She can also delay these effects for more explosive impacts by having the dust lay 'dormant' until contact. In this case, the veil doesn't take on the elemental traits of the dust, but rather ths star-like lights turn those colors. The time and concentration needed to produce any attacks causes Nyx to rely heavily on her allies to protect and buy her time. She is able to increase the flexibility of her attacks by forming the projectiles into beasts and birds, moving autonomously until they hit their mark. As a tradeoff, Nyx spends more time creating them as well as exerting more energy into their creation. She splits a part of her consciousness into each of these creatures that keep it moving without her sole attention, and returns to her upon their dispersion. Nyx lacks any sort of close range or physical method of attacking or defending herself. Nyx has plenty of traits, but none of which can really be considered a great skill. She eats a ridiculous amount of food for her size, is able to speak without restraint, and falls into a coma-like sleep when tired. She is often noticed before she comes into view due to the constant clinking of her vials and glasses inside her bag and sewn across the inside of her jacket. However, she herself often moves quietly without them, often causing unintentional surprise when approaching anyone from behind. She tends to blend into the background in the times when Nyx keeps her tongue still, leading to an ideal disposition in sitting back and watching others quietly. Her observation abilities come as a side effect of her hobby of people watching. She takes special time and care to keep track of the small things, capable of remembering most events in her life in great detail so that she can write them down later. This habit later resulted in her thirst for writing and recording. Though she lacks skill, and a bit of grammar here and there, Nyx is always flowing with inspiration and keeping passages of her daily thoughts that transform into stories. She possesses an iron stomach, able to digest most foods (edible or otherwise) without issue. While she doesn't eat nearly as much as her partner, Nyx often takes a big chunk of food supplies before drifting off to sleep. Her wide preferences allow her to swallow any edible substance, resulting in her odd snack choices of even odder candy flavors. One of her companions once theorized that Nyx would become a Gold Medalist if they ever invented an official sport in eating and sleeping. Relationships CRVN Vesper Alice : Despite being partners, Nyx tended to avoid too much socializing with Vesper due to their polar opposite personalities. Nyx stayed out of her way while Vesper did the same. Despite this, the two had a tacit understanding of one another in the heat of battle allowing them to coordinate with little communication. Celina Cavell : Nyx viewed Celina not only as the team's leader, but also one of her primary caretakers. She eagerly looked forward to every meal Celina cooked, and saved room to go back for seconds and thirds. Nyx harbors the secret that her dropped gumball caused Celina to collide with Vesper on their first day, always telling herself that she'll confess to it someday. Aurelia Riore : Aurelia appeared to Nyx more as a mother figure than anything else. While she disliked being fussed over to take better care of herself and eat healthily, Nyx appreciated the effort Aurelia put into caring for her and considered her something like the mother she never had. Like with most 'daughters', Nyx is terrified of her wrath and fleed the moment she expected her to explode. Family Valen : As her guardian and father figure, Nyx was dearly beloved to Valen, and vice versa. His death made a large impact on her life, losing the closest and only true friend she had at the time. She stops to think about him every once in a while, praying to his spirit that she find good fortune. Many of her tougher decisions boil down to "What would Valen do?" Other Perseus Lucille : As classmates and fellow socially awkward individuals, Nyx had come to rely on Percy to make up for her lacking effort. She often copied his notes (which Verona would take) from class after sleeping through the entire things. Despite this, the two got along surprisingly well and acted as the main bridge between their respective teams. Etymology Nyx is the Greek term meaning 'night', and is also the name of their mythology's Goddess of the Night. Astraea meanings 'star-maiden' in Greek and was the Goddess of Innocence and Purity. . Night Veil had a direct meaning from its components, and was inspired by the form of the Goddess Nyx. Category:Argence Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character